Modern bowlers may use a variety of devices to customize the ball and provide a more predictable and successful bowling experience. Among the most popular devices are custom-drilled thumb and finger slugs and pre-drilled thumb and finger inserts. Both slugs and inserts allow the bowler to have a custom-fit hole with a consistent feel that may differ from the feel of the ball itself and can be used with a variety of balls.
Ball slugs and inserts typically include an outer sleeve portion that is permanently fixed in the ball, and an inner portion that may be temporarily locked into the ball while in use. However, existing inserts are known to not provide the fit and security desired by discriminating bowlers.
A need therefore exists for an improved bowling ball thumb or finger insert that provides improved performance when compared to existing inserts. The present invention addresses that need.